


A Hit of Karma

by xenoshadel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gairufu, Silly, subtle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenoshadel/pseuds/xenoshadel
Summary: One must know to never try to outsmart the master tactician, though sometimes thieves learn their lesson the hard way.





	A Hit of Karma

Plans weave together in brilliant minds and pages scatter to look for the next piece to keep them running. Sharing stacks and stacks of tomes in her office, the tactician looked through them enough times to remember the shape and texture of their bindings. Brown eyes scanned over the pile near her desk, though they scrunched in confusion at a smaller stack near her.

“…Am I missing one?”

A tattered volume of battle formations, one filled with loose papers and dried leaves as bookmarks, left an empty space in between the older editions of its series. Robin pursed her lips.

“Maybe I left it at the strategy tent after the last meeting,” she murmured. It was a good excuse to escape her library of a tent, though time was of the essence to keep the maps and battle plans in her head, running and weaving themselves like ribbons for her to catch.

…Perhaps that break was long needed. Robin quickly crossed into the tent, the table empty save for the tall posts around it to support the tent’s structure, though a familiar figure at the corner caught her eye.

“Gaius?”

A lazy roll of his head and Gaius grinned at her. “Fancy seeing you here, Bubbles!”

“I can say the same to you. Have you seen my tome anywhere here?”

Gaius hummed, a finger on his chin in mock thought. “Hm, a tome? Around… here?”

Being a tactician also meant knowing when the thief had a few tricks up his sleeve, let alone recognizing that playful grin of his, and Robin crossed her arms. “That means you  _do_  know where it is.”

“Ding ding ding! And it’s in a special spot to boot!”

Robin raised an eyebrow, only for her eyes to widen when he pointed towards the post near her. Sitting on a ledge near the top was the same old tome, perched like a nest in a tree. Except the tree replaced its branches with dips and cuts into the wood, though enough for a  _particular_  thief to work around and fulfill his plan.

Robin looked at him, glanced back at the tome, and looked at him again. The smirk only widened and Gaius stuck the lollipop out of his mouth, his next words teasing her:

“Do it. I  _dare_  you.”

She stared at him. “You want me to climb all the way up there to get my tome?!”

Gaius shrugged. “Well, it is  _your_  tome, after all. And with a little practice on your flexibility and climbing skills, this will be good for you!”

Robin refrained herself from pinching the bridge of her nose—let alone do anything to widen that cheeky smile of his. She sighed, composing herself, and turned to face the post. “Fine, fine. You’re right. The only one who’ll get it is me.”

While casually leaning against a nearby post, Gaius raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged off her robe and looked up the post, eyes narrowed and calculating like any other strategic plan buzzing in her mind, and she braced herself as she reached towards a dip in the post to grab onto.

 _Oh_. She was the master tactician, after all, though it still didn’t stop the surprised look on the thief’s face upon watching her climb. Up she climbed with determination and he let out a soft sigh of relief whenever she regained her balance after an unsteady hand on another groove. Brown eyes remained narrowed and Gaius walk towards the post when her hand reached for the heavy tome.

“Huh, guess you gave me a run for my money, an—”

A loud  _ooph_! finished his sentence when the tome tipped over upon Robin’s touch and fell onto his head. A quiet curse from the thief and Robin gasped, jumping down the post to assess the bump on his head.

Well, a bump would be lightly putting it.

“Gaius, I’m so sorry!” Robin exclaimed. “Here, I’ll have Lissa look at it for you—”

“No no, don’t get anyone to fix this brigand,” Gaius interrupted, a hand on his throbbing head. “Serves me right for testing you, eh? This is what they call karma and letting the gods have their way?”

“You can’t be serious.” While he was always the stubborn one, he didn’t have to be noble in a situation like this. “Was the hit that bad to give you a concussion?”

“Oh very funny, Bubbles,” Gaius snorted. He looked at her, wincing more at her worried look than at the buzz in his head. “Nah, I’m serious. This is nothing. I’ve had plenty of things dropped on my head before.”

“Yeah, apples and figs, not books.” Robin rolled her eyes. She grabbed the tome with one hand and held onto his arm with the other. “Look, at least try to convince me you’ll be okay for a few hours before I call someone to check on you.”

“Watch duty done on me, eh? Yeah yeah, sure,” Gaius mustered up a chuckle. “Although that’s not the only way to stare at a rugged guy like me for a while. You could’ve just asked.”

“…Do you want another hit to the head?”

“…Kidding? Double karma and all?”

Robin quietly laughed, “Being a thief means surviving no matter how much the odds are against you, Risen and flying books and anything else. Guess you’ll get a point for that.”

“You as well for proving me wrong.” Gaius grinned. “Just you wait until I put the book somewhere else for you to practice your thievery.”

“You mean to tell me the book didn’t hit you hard enough?”

“I’m saying that it’s a free lesson  _without_  casualties, Bubbles.”

Thieves were known for being slippery figures, be it with their words or movement. The tactician probably should’ve thought better about keeping an eye on him, but his laughter reassured her that perhaps the minor injury wasn’t as bad as she thought it was. Scrapes and cuts were common in times of war, and a wrong spot to take a hit proves to be fatal if not attended. Still Gaius remained chipper with his grin, a lollipop in his mouth to seal the deal, though ever the clever one for not nudging Robin that she still held his arm throughout their walk… 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested tumblr prompt: "Do it. I dare you."
> 
> Suddenly a rare gairufu appeared! Oh how I missed these two, heh heh. Something more on the small but silly side with the requested prompt, which can also be found on my tumblr. c:
> 
> I also have a [ko-fi page](http://ko-fi.com/A35327K1/) if anyone ever wants to leave me a tip!


End file.
